that fateful night
by sasukerules9
Summary: lucifer plays back his life. he never wanted this all he want was to be love by a certain someone? who is this certain someone? read this story and find out
1. Chapter 1

That fateful night

Chapter 1

Lucifer was sitting in a dark cave waiting, thinking, comprehending his next moves against his dearest brother. The one who he hated but loved, Michael the archangel, father's little messenger and solider. But for some reason he couldn't get him out of his head, always having thoughts of him and Michael as equal and brothers but he knew every time he thought about it, it wouldn't ever be the same again as today.

He knew his father hate him and his brother and sister put him down and hated him for disobey father's order to love humans and falling because of it. How could he love so disgusting little apes? But if he could he turn back time he would so he could see his family just once more before he went to hell and had no one, no family, no friend, all alone for the rest of his life but even that sound stupid to him.

he knew it wasn't even possible they will accept into the family without thinking he was lying or trying to find a other way to kill them all in my so called revenge to father, but the truth was that the only thing he wanted was to be loved or safe but that all wasn't going to become true so the only thing he could of was to end it all by fighting Michael make him win and kill himself in the process. He always dreamed of Michael end his life in the past month, that power was so powerful yet so beautiful it was nice thing to see before he went to hell or even worse places was his true love in the last pieces of his depressing life.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Two demon/human kids will coming into the story to act as Lucifer Childs but they are different from the other demons they are half demon and half human.

I will link pics of them both on my profile


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

**Leo pov**

'**Father we need to leave, the other demons are coming and there will be too much to fight off"**

**As I said that I knew I shouldn't have, "child" he said softly "I need you and ellie to do me a favour" I look at him with surprised "yes father, what do you need" he looks at me with such sad eyes, I felt like a was in back hell again "child I need to find the Winchester boys and ask them for Gabriel and castiel" **

"**Why I though your family ..." just as I was about say the word me, ellie and father hated, he cut me out "I know, child I know but I need you to tell them the truth, make the believe it or otherwise Crowley and his demon will destroy everything they love and hold dear to them" **

**I look at him, ( was he joking, like they would believe two demon well half demons) "but father what if they don't believe us, what then" I know I shouldn't doubt the person who saves us from hell, but we were in trouble and this time father need help if he want to keep us and the everyone else safe but the most thing we want to happen which were good things didn't really work out that well.**

'**then show them" (how was I suppose to show them, they are hunter they will probably shot me and ellie if we did) "but' he look at me with look that basically said just try ok son "you have to go now son and I hold off the demons" "but father there is too much" I felt a power so strong I knew I need to leave now "please son go quickly" I look at him one last time before disappearing to find ellie.**

**Ellie's pov**

**I never seen father so, so broke, I felt his sadness it make wonder why. I know I was those demon which felt human emotions such as anger, sadness, happiness and jealousy but yes I felt that which made me feel me like shit but feeling my father's pain, it broke me in half to feel what he was feeling every day of his life and not knowing how to stop the pain, the sadness.**

**I had though of a couple of reason to think of why he was so sad, he was either lonely but i had cross that out because he had me and Leo to keep him un lonely, the other reason was he was the remembering torture in hell, of when the real Satan and Crowley had torture for hours, hurt his wing, pull out the feather, covering his body with blood and the last reason I could think of was he was miss his family which happen to hate him and his father who sent to hell and his closest brother Michael the archangel who father adore and love very much had now ignore and began to hate him.**

**But why would he miss his family, I mean me and Leo were his new family right but he talk about that Michael guy like he was really special person, maybe father loved Michael more than a brother. My Father was very difficult to figure out, he had a lot of regret, bad moment and memories in his life and also he had a lot of secret he only tell special his secrets he told me and Leo half of them, the other half he said it too painful to talk about it.**

**I always think my father's pain and sadness, trying to figures it out but Leo said I should forget about it and let father take of himself but it's just too hard I mean he save me from my pain why can't I save him from his pain.**

**Suddenly Leo appear in the room "ellie get your shit we have to go right now" i look him and start yell at him " Leo what the fuck you can't just coming in here and yell at me and..." I didn't get to finished "ellie shut up father told me to come get you and get out of him and he said he will hold of the demon while you and me do him a favour now get your skinny ass up and follow me' 'but what about father we can't leave him, alone fighting" " he said we had to find the some people called Gabriel and castiel they can help him and us so stop talking and get up" I decide he was right, whatever father says is always right to us and now I had a chance to help father's pain with find these angel so I grasped a backpack and put food in it for me and Leo and I took one last look the home we were currently living in and said goodbye ( I was ready) "let's go find these angel boys" my though before disappearing was ( be safe father, LIVE)**


	4. update !

Hi everyone I may not be update for a while cause I am forcing on my Deidara's secret so I can finish it before write another chapter for this story sorry

***sasukerules9***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3 **

We end up in the middle of nowhere, nowhere to go, not knowing which way to go, I guess we got ask for bobby, dean and Sam's uncle but other than that we had nothing to go on, there is no way we could find a angels since we were demons.

We found a police station, and try looking there. "hi we are looking for bobby singer's address, we are his grandchildren, and we are very lost would you be able to give us the address" he nod and I heard whisper "I didn't know bobby had grandchildren" and he then turned around and hand us a pieces of paper "there you go, have a nice day" we nod and walk out.

"Oh good, now all we have to do is find a ride" I nod "come on I can use my power to get one "

All half demon and demons have at least one powerful power to use as self defence mine was control people to make them think what I think and what I want them to do and Leo was different to mine, he could control animals and fire.

We finally found a car to take us to the old hunter's house, it took us half an hour, he live in a shabby old house, look like a junk yard not like I am saying anything me and Leo and my father lived in a cave for a house.

"Act normal" I turned to him and give him a look and roll my eyes "do you want shot in the face" I thought about it, I kind of don't, I shook my head. "Then shut up and act normal"

Leo walks up to the door and knocks two times, a man answer the door. "Um could we talk to dean and Sam Winchester please's" the man at the door gave us a look and nod and let us inside as soon as the door shuts, he put out a gun, point it at your heads.

"Who the hell are you, what do you want with me and Sammy and bobby, are you demons" Leo turned around slowly. " we are not here to hurt you dean Winchester we simply need your help" nod to ellie " we are half demon if you should know, none like the other demons I promise you , me and my sister haven't kill anyone humans expect other hellhounds and demons"

Another man and old man walking into the room with guns (shit) "dean what is going on" said the young man probably Sam. "they say they need our help, you two sitting down or I will shot you in the leg to make you sitting down' me and Leo sitting down straight, not wanting to get shot.

"Why do you need our help, your half demon do it yourself" stubborn little hunter how can he say that we are begging here as I growled quietly not loud so the hunters can hear me.

"Our father is getting hunted by demons.'

'why is that I though he wouldn't have been a demon too"

"No he is not a DEMON, he is an angel" the hunter looked shocked "what bullshit, like angel would help demon like you"

"The angel is our father whether you believe or not"

"What is his name then?"

'His name is Lucifer, the archangel"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dean looked at us, 'get out' he said In a low voice, ellie look at him and opened her mouth to say something till we heard a gun click "did you heard me demon smut GET OUT" He shot the wall behind us, I saw ellie flinch and I knew that they weren't going to help us, they hate him and so did angels, I felt tears fill my eye and I turned my back to them not wanting to show my weakness. I walked away to the door to leave waiting for ellie.

"WHAT, our father need help, and you are not going to help us, how about I tell you if you don't help my father kill the demon that's after us, this whole town and the world is going to get destroy by the real Satan and a demon called Crowley would you help us then" she yelled, I knew she was upset but I have never seen her this upset and angry. The hunter looks the angel called CAS "cas are they lying?' the angel looking at ellie with his blue eye and a min later he shook his head "no dean this one is speaking the truth".

Dean turned to me and ellie "fine we will help you but if you son of a bitches are fucking with us we will kill you, got it" we nod "so where is Lucifer anyway?'

My eyes flicker to the cave entrance, I knew there was hell hounds as well as 4 other demon there, and there was no chance of winning in my weak state. I arched my wings, ready for flight, just as i was about to fly to a other hidden place, I felt a excruciating pain in my left side

"Awww angel-boy don't leave yet, we just began our fun" he throw me against a wall, my wings and body hit with such force, I cry out.

The demon laughed "did I hurt little daddy huh dad did I" he kicked me in the rips and cause me to cry out once again

I looked up and looked him right in the eyes "screw you" I received a kick to the face. I laugh at him

"What's' so funny angel, when I am finished with you are going to right back to my real dad"

I didn't have a enough to kill of them but this I could kill just to escape, I push myself on to my knees and cover my wound with my hand "you can go straight to hell demon-bitch" I push my grace forward, making the room go white and I burned the demon in front of me and lucky enough I manger to push off to flight to the next place I imagined which happened to be near where the Winchester were.

"I don't know" ellie said

"What do you mean? You don't know? How?" said the oldest Winchester

"Well we told you demons are after us, dad cover us so we could find you and then you could help us"

"And why would we help Lucifer the one who near kill me and my brother" said Sam

"That wasn't him" I said "believe me it's was Crowley acting as Lucifer my dad was still stuck in the cage when you were getting attack by Crowley not my dad"

"Bullshit, even we did believe you how the hell you are supposed to find him" said dean

"Well" said ellie, we both looked at each other "we are connected to him, he can either call us or we can track his grace" I said

"And then why do you need our help then" said Sam

"Well my dad had damaged his grace while in hell and use most of it down there and well it slowly destroying him' said ellie

"And how are we supposed to help him, we are humans' said dean

"You call the angel we need and that is it" ellie said

"That's all ok who is the angel you need" said dean

"Michael" I said

"And Gabriel" said ellie

"Why do you need Gabriel" said Sam

"Well like we could even summoned a archangel' said ellie

The two Winchester look at each other then at their angel, cas

"cas come here" he turned to us "wait here do anything weird bobby will shot you" he walk out of the room.

10 minutes later they walked back into the room

"Ok we will help you, seeing as cas and some other brothers of his still cares about Lucifer but after that we are finished get it" said dean

We nod "thank you" said ellie "you are a great man just like my dad said you were"

Dean's eye widened "what"

" yes he talk about you, strong humans and hunter which face anything and there three angel that help you two, Balthazar, cas and Gabriel he used to talk about how much he miss his family" said ellie, she looked away, and wipe her tears " he talk about Michael too"

"Really" said cas

Ellie nod "well me and my sister better go"

"Wait where are you going to sleep" said Sam

"outside where else" I said

Dean groaned "you can sleep in the spare room you know"

"Really" I said

"Yes, well me and Sam are going to bed, see you bobby, demons kids" said dean as him and his brother walk away

"You idgits get some sleep" said bobby, we nod and walk away also

We walk in a room with red wallpaper and two single beds.

"Hey Leo" I look over to ellie who was getting ready for bed" yes"

"Do you think dad is ok?'' I really couldn't ask it, because I didn't really know

"I don't now ellie but you know dad he is better strong and plus he is a angel" she nod and went to her bed and went under the cover, this is probably the first time in month we actually sleep in a comfortable bed, this is basically heaven right now.

"Good night Leo"

"Good night ellie sweet dream" I looked up to the fans which was going at full speed, and though about our next move and how we were going to finally help our dad fully this time.

I turned and finally closed my eyes too

_Good night dad_

**Thank you for reading **

**PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I woke up but the sound of knocking on the door, I looked to my side to see my brother still sleeping, and he must be tired if he sleeps through the knocking. I got up and look at my surrounds to see if I was dreaming last night or it was actually real and the Winchester were going to help us, only one way to find out. I walk down stairs and my nose filled with the smell of something I haven't smelled in a while, pancake, sweet pancake, soft and delicious and a kid's favourite meal in the morning.

"Good morning" I said as I sat next to Sam

"Have a nice sleep?" ask Sam, I nod

"Where is your brother" said Dean as he flips the pancakes

"still sleep, it's has been a while since we have been in a bed or been a sleep for a while either so I can guess I left him there, he looked peaceful for once' I looked down to stare at my hand, not wanting to meet any of their eyes .

"Morning idgits" I turned to see Bobby who just walked in with Castiel

I looked up at Castiel, he looked so powerful and strong, I could feel his emotions and power coming off him, I was the magnet and he was the powerful electric tool.

"Good morning" I nod as a response

"Dean when did you ever cook in your life" ask Bobby as he put the pancakes into his mouth

"Since now and plus I am not hungry for burger or fries right now or beer for that matter" said dean, I heard laughing to my side, I looked at Sam who was laughing at dean's comments

"Well I am surprised Dean I must say" he laughs again as Dean playful punch him in the shoulder

"Shut up bitch" said Dean

"Jerk" said Sam

"Asshole" Dean

"Shut up both of you idgits, I am trying to eat here and I don't need you two girls fighting in front of me" said Bobby, I giggled

After we eat and clean up, Dean turned to me,

'Come on we need to talk, if we are helping you' said Dean, I nod and follow him into a study room where him, Sam, Bobby, Castiel also walk in to, they closed the door behind them.

"What do you need to know" I ask them

"Well for starts how do you know Lucifer" said Bobby

Shit I knew they were going to ask this, I have to tell them otherwise they won't help us,

"I met him in hell , in his cage, me and my brother was rape and murdered by demon and some hunters who help him along the way, after they killed our parents in cold blood, we got sent to hell for getting rape and murder by some demons, we were tortured and Lucifer help us by give us his grace sometimes and keep us safe from him" I said, I shivered just thinking about it

"Wait who is (he)" said Sam

"You don't know, he is the real devil" I said

"I though Lucifer was the devil" said Dean

I shake my head, they really didn't know, so the demon did make so everyone though father was the bad one "You really don't know do you,they have been trick all of you, all this time, the real devil name is Beelzebub' I said, I shake in fear "he is fear by everyone down in hell how can you not know about it" I said

" my father he didn't know , either did any of my brothers or sisters if we knew we would have help you" said Castiel, I knew he was telling the truth by the way his eyes shiny with emotion which for a angel is very strange.

"I know you care about brother, he still feels the same, even though he has been though a lot and he tell me most of it" I said

"He does?" said Castiel

I nod "yes he does" I said "he talks about you, Gabriel, Raphael and Michael, he loves Michael a lot, more than the world itself" I said

Castiel smiles "I know, I know Michael love him back too" he said, he voice slightly quivering.

He turned to me "if we get Gabriel would he be able to find him" I shake my head "only Michael can find him, they are connect in a special way" I said

"What do you need Gabriel for then?" said Sam

"We need him to symbol Michael for us" I said

"Ok I will try to call him" said Castiel as he disappeared

I nod to dean and Sam

"Thank you for help us, it's a really big ask and me and brother are very thankful" I said

"That's ok, plus after what I just heard, I can believe what you say and doing is the truth " said Dean, looking at Sam who was agreeing with him also.

"I am going to get my brother up" I said, they both nod and I walked up stair and into the bedroom to find my brother still sleeping, I shake him wake "ugg what ellie I don't want food ok" he said, turns his back to me

I push him off the bed "get up now" I said

"What the hell ellie I was sleeping or can't you see that" he said, he waves his hand, show that he was on bed, trying to sleep

"Castiel and the Winchester are helping us and Castiel is going to find Gabriel right now , this all happened while you were sleeping your ass off, so get up " I said, punching him in the arm

"Oh ok then "he jumps off the floor and walks down stairs

_**Idiot**_ I though,

I follow him down stairs, only to find Castiel next to a other angel with brown hair and golden eyes 

"Ellie, Leo this is my brother, Gabriel and he is going to help us find your father and our brother"

I stared at him, only now noticed more powers than castiel ever had, pouring off and flowing around the room  
>"hey kiddo's, let's find dearest brother Michael shall we" said Gabriel<p>

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was past midnight, no sound expect for painful footsteps down the street.

"damn" said Lucifer, as he looked his wound, which was bleed a lot, he start to faint every sec, but he couldn't stop till he got help from someone.

If the demons got him, he would be dead for sure, he could back up and start walk once again, each steps making his stab wound worse.

He groaned at his felt the effect of the wound, he growled quietly and keep on walk, tripping from time to time.

'Come on" said Lucifer, as he held himself up, trying to force his grace, to see if he could feel Leo or ellie presence.

He felt a warm and comforting feeling and he knew where to find them, he smiled.

He then heard a loud bang

"Damn" he said as he start to run instead or walking, he angel-zap himself away.

He appear in the town where Leo and ellie presence was, he let out a groan of pain and relief.

'Good job, my children" he smiled and closes his eyes and got back up once more and went to find them.

"Here" Gabe said, as he start pass object to cas

"what are you doing" as Gabe cut a line across his skin and bleed his blood into a bowl and put some things that looked like herbs in it.

Gabe starts to speak another lauguence as he did things in the room start to shake.

Ellie grip onto Leo "what the hell is going on" whisper Leo to cas

"Michael is coming, he is an archangel, things tend to break when they appear like this, but don' worry, nothing bad will happen, be still ok" he flash a smile and turn to dean.

Suddenly there was a burst of light, fill the room with bright light which cause us to close our eyes from it.

When we opened them, we saw a man in the middle of the room

'what do you want Gabriel" said the man, he open his eyes and look Gabriel right in the eyes

"Brother, nice to see you again" said Gabriel

'as I said before brother, what do you want, I am busy and you are wasting my time, not tell me why I am here" he said

"My father is being attack by demon and we need your help" said Ellie

"Who is your dad, actually" said Michael

'brother, its Lucifer, he save them when they were humans in hell, he saved them brother, he has changed, demons are after him and we need you to find him and heal him if need be" said Gabriel, step toward him

Michael turn around and wide his eyes " it can't be….he ….is ….stuck in hell"

"he got out, everything that was putting out wasn't him, it was Crowley and the real devil saying that, not him I promise you, because I was there when it happened' said Leo

Michael look like he was going to cry "do you know where he is" he said, look at ellie and Leo

"I don't know right now, but I am pretty much me and Leo can track him" Said ellie

"Ok, tell me what to do then" said Michael

He puts his hand on his wound to keep it from anyone seeing it, when he was walking down the streets; he felt the demon presence getting closer to the town

"Excuse me, sir" Lucifer turned to see a boy, about 12 years old

"Yes" Lucifer said

"Umm….you looks lost, do you need help find someone" said the boy

'do you know this person?" he said, showing a picture of dean, am and bobby

'Oh Mr. beaver, yes he lives up there" said the boy, point up the road " on the 24 street ok"

"Thanks kid" said Lucifer

"The names is tom" said the kid called tom

"Thanks tom" said Lucifer as he walked away

Lucifer started to walk down the street look for 24th street, he start to hear growl and thing surrounded him and we knew that he was done for now.

He took off ran and end up a big plain field, he bleed through his t-shirt even more now, he could hear and smell the scent of hellhounds around him.

The more blood he bleeds the more hellhounds and demon he would bring.

"Shit" he said as he starts to crawl away from the hellhounds dangerous teeth.

Three demon walk out of the trees with more hellhounds, there was at least 4 hellhounds now surrounded him, there was no way out this time, and he only prayed that his children would find his scent before it was too late.

"Oh weren't you the hardest thing to find, angel boy" said the first demon, as he smiled evily

"You know, daddy just want to talk to you and maybe punish you but don't worry he will punish nice and slowly" said the second demons as he grabbed Lucifer's hair and smash his head into the floor, which make a sickly noise of bones cracking.

'Fuck you and your daddy" hiss Lucifer as he spit blood from his mouth on the demon's face

The demons growled and punch in the stomach, right his wound, he groaned and bite back the scream from the pain

"Naughty angel boy" said the third demon  
>"now let's go see daddy" said the first demon<p>

_God please someone help me_ prayed Lucifer

Ellie and Leo stood in the middle of the house, they had close their eyes

The hunter and angel, look for any for any facial expression from the two.

_God please someone help me _whisper a voice

Ellie and Leo opened their eyes, at the same time

"We know where he is, let's go, hurry up, he is in danger" said Leo, grab his knife and running toward the door

All hunter and angel grab their knives and guns and followed him.

"Hurry up, this way, right through here" whisper ellie

The angel could feel the grace of their wounded brother coming closer by every minute.

They push through the tree to smell the blood, filling their noses.

There stood, about 4 to 5 hellhounds and three demon and there wounded brother who was currently on the floor, getting his face bashed in the floor, his face and stomach were covered in blood.

"Lucifer" whisper Michael, clearly upset by the sight

Lucifer smiled

"Well more angels and hunter and little half breeds, more fun" said the third demon, as he push Lucifer in the floor once again

Lucifer hiss at them "fuck you, demon" he said weakly

The second demon through back into one of fence behind them

"Stay, angel-boy, just want have some fun with your little friends" said the second demon

Lucifer groaned once, pain overtook him, he try to stand to help but end up falling right back down.

"Let our brother go, and we will kill you quickly" said Gabriel

The demon laughed "you think we care if we die, we will die to get what our father wants, and you know demon they do like to go out fighting" said the demon, he smiled and runs forward to attack Gabriel, while the other demons attack the rest of the angel and the hellhounds attack the hunter and two Halfling demon kids.

The battle didn't end long, the demon all got burn to ashes and same with the hellhounds.

"Dad" said ellie as she run over to the wounded angel

Lucifer smiled "hey brave ellie" he said weakly, as he let out another groaned

She smiled sadly "don't worry, we got Gabriel and Michael and the hunter just like you told us too" said ellie as her eyes start to water

"I know, sweetheart, don't worry about me, ok" said Lucifer

Michael and Gabriel ran over

"Brother, getting in trouble still I see" joke Gabriel

Lucifer laugh a little, before starting to coughed up blood

"Gabriel, we have to move him, quickly" said Michael, as he pick up Lucifer and disappeared

Cas and Gabriel touch the hunters and demon's head to zap them back the house

They saw Michael put Lucifer on a bed, by then he had already passed out from the pain.

"How is he" said Leo "is he going to be ok or not" said ellie

"I healed all of his wounds, he just need rest and time to restore his grace back to normal till then he will sleep and he wakes up, I will feed him" said Michael, still looking at his blood covered face and clothes

"Well I will go get him some new and clean clothes" said dean, walking out of the room.

"I will get bath ready then" said Gabriel, also walking out of the room

A few Minutes later, Gabriel and dean walked back into the room with clothes and towel

"Here, the clothes for him and a towel to dry him with" said dean

"We will be in the living room if you need anything" said Gabriel as they all walked off

Michael took off Lucifer's dirty and bloody clothes and threw them into the bin, pick him up and put him into the warm water very carefully.

"Shh its ok brother, I got you, you are safe" whisper Michael

A few minutes later, Lucifer had been clean and dry and now had clothes on.

"Come on brother, time for bed" said Michael as he pick up Lucifer and put him under the cover.

The day soon grow to night time and Lucifer had yet to wake up.

"Well Sam, me, cas and dean are going to get some sleep, call me or cas if you need anything ok brother" said Gabriel, he smiles and they all walked off to their beds

Ellie and Leo walked into the room "me and my brother are going to sleep, we want to say good night to him is it ok?' said ellie

Michael nod and they both walked beside Lucifer's bed and ellie kissed him on the head and whisper good night and Leo gave him a hug and whisper good night also.

"You will look after him when we are asleep right?' said Ellie

Michael nod once again and the Halfling walked out of the room and went to bed.

Michael turned to his brother and waiting for any sign of him waking up soon.

_Please father I am begging you, help him, heal him anything, I am begging you father please_ prayed Michael

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it **

**And p.s if you are wondering what vessel Michael and Lucifer are wearing, Michael is wearing young john and Lucifer is wearing nick.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

As the day went on, hours passed and still no response from the sleeping archangel. It has been two days since we found Lucifer, bleeding and getting attacked by those smuts of demons.

'So he is still not awake huh" said dean

'Nope' said Michael, who was currently look out of the window of the house

'so what can we do?" ask Sam, holding Gabriel's hand for comfort.

'Lucifer's injured are far too worse than I thought, if we could get my father here, we can heal him faster' said Michael

'How long till he has without god's help' said Leo

'2 weeks' said Gabriel 'we can't wait that long, the demons will find us for sure' said castiel

Leo signed 'JESUS CHRIST, dad' he said, squeeze his sister's hand

'why can't you three heal him, I mean you are archangels, the most powerful angels in heaven, you must have some healing power to help him" said ellie

They all shook their heads

'We can't not" said Michael

'Why' asked Sam

'It is against out power now" said Gabriel, his hand tightly around Sam's hand

'It is against your powers, HOW THE FUCK CAN IT BE?' yelled Leo

Ellie took Leo's hand and held it against her chest and covered her hand with his.

'Calm down Leo, shh, father will be ok, I promise you then brother' she whispered into his ear.

'the one thing we can do is sent some angel to find help us find our father, so we can bring him here to our father and our brother" said Michael " me and Gabriel will go find him, you all stay here and wait" he said, turning to his brother and nod before they both disappear.

Dean walked in the middle of room

'So what do we do now?' he asked

Everyone groaned away from him.

**Heaven**

'Do you feel anything' asked Michael

'I think so" said Gabriel 'this way'

Michael followed Gabe till they got to father's old room where he used to rest.

'he wouldn't be here would he" ask Michael as he push the door

The door was now open, there sat Raphael and Jophiel playing chess.

'What the hell are you two doing here' yelled Michael 'where is father, we need him"

'Well father summoned us here to look after this" smirked Raphael

'Well where is he, Lucifer is hurt and we need him right now' said Michael, glared at his brother

Raphael laughed "you really think he doesn't know at all, what is happening" said Raphael

"What are you talking about" asked Gabriel

'I am talking about, that father already knows about little lucifter"said

Gabriel and Michael looked at each other

'and he is already there" said Jophiel

As soon as they said that, they both fly off to earth.

**At the hunter's house **

Lucifer lays in a bed, a middle aged man now was standing over him like some kind of predator.

'Hey I am going to check on dad, Leo' said ellie

She opened the door to find a man inside the room

'Holy shit, you scare the shit out of me" she yelled

'Wait who the hell are you' she yelled

'No need to yell, young one, you and our father are safe' said the unknown man

'bullshit, for I know, you can be a demon, now get away from him NOW" said ellie, now pulling her knife, get ready for a fight

The man stared at her like she was some kind of alien

'Young one, I am here to help your dad, now put those hasty weapons away" he said, snapping his finger which made ellie's knife disappear

'What the hell, what… what the hell are you?' she asked

She could hear her brother and the other hunters run into the room

'I am known as the world's creator but for short you can called me God young one" he said, smiling toward her

Her mouth dropped

"God!" she whisper

"Yep that is me" he said

"What are you doing here" she asked

"Well of course to help my son and your father, young one" he said, put his hand on Lucifer's chest, bright light start to come from his hand, the whole room start to shake and go brighter.

Cause ellie and everyone else to close their eyes.

**Ok thank you for reading this , please review or share this story or my other story too . **


End file.
